Shoulda let you go
by x-Melodyz-x
Summary: Syaoran Li is a major playboy and hates the fact that he is forced into marrying Sakura Kinimoto. Hating the marriage so much, Syaoran is willing to do anything to hurt her...even to stoop so low as to cheating on her. But was that the right choice? RR
1. Over

**Hey dude and dudettes, long time no see ay? Okay I'm gonna keep this short, basically i'm starting a new story, sorry if i disappoint you, but I can't help what my mind conjures up, now can I? On with the story. Enjoy dawlin's!**

**--Shoulda let you go--**

**--Chapter 1 - **Over--

Sakura sat in her sapphire night gown, looking over at various photos in her hand, throwing the on the bed after veiwing them, tears threathened to spill for her gorgeous emerald eyes. She was pissed, no...more like fucking angry.

The photos she was looking at were photos of her husband, Syaoran and another women kissing and doing other intimate things with eachother. Her husband was cheating on her after four years of marriage. You would have thought that if they chose to get married to eachother, why was the husband cheating?

Well their marriage was a simply one, it was arranged and inflicted upon the two at the ages of eighteen and twenty. Sakura always knew her husband was a playboy. It was everywhere; on magazines, newspapers, talkshow and any other source of media.

_Just to think about it, I would do things that I would regret (tryna get you to)  
To understand how I felt for you  
I tried real hard time and time again  
but I didn't know  
my love wouldn't grow, I should've just let it go  
But I stayed around thinking you would learn to love_

Sakura looked at the picture of the the women sucking her husbands face off. She was a brunnett with a Pamela Anderson's boobs and Jennifer Lopez's ass. Of course Syaoran would go after women like her. **_I'm so stupid to think he would ever even love me. He didn't even like me, he wanted to hurt me! And he fucking succeeded!_**

Sakura threw all the pictures away. Opening a closet she took out a large suitcase, and unzipped it open. Sakura didn't waste time folding her belongings neatly into her bag. She violently yanked down the metal rod out of the closet that was holding all her clothing. Sakura tipped the contents into her suitcase and threw away the rod, which ended up puncturing the wall.

Yanking out she drawers she tipped out all the contents, containing; underwear, socks, t-shirts and jeans. Sakura swiped all her facial product such as make-up off from the vanity tables and dropped them into the suitcase. Next up was her jewellry and shoes.

_And we both know, you're wrong  
There's nothing you can do, to ever undo what you've done to me  
I loved you, deep in my heart I know you couldn't love me  
But baby I just kept holding on, I should've let you go  
Should've let you go, should've let you go, shouldve let you go_

With the remainder of the clothes she didn't pack, she dressed her self in them. Wearing a wife beater, jean capris and a chocolate brown cardigan. Sakura took a deep breath. Hot tears began running down her cheeks, quickly she wiped them away but they kept on coming. **_Not now Sakura, don't fucking cry coz of that bastard!_**

All the rumours she heard were right, but she was just so stupid to not believe them. And when she did confront him, he said that they were lying a just jealous, and that was it. Things would go back to the way they were and she'd act like nothing would happen, even if she was hurting. The evidence was right there in front of her, she was just to dense to see it. The way he smelt of womens perfume-that wasn't Sakura's-when he came home. The make up on his shirt, the calls from various girls he recieved and the way he always ignored her but gave his attention to other women when they were out together.

All the pain she suffered, he was the cause. All the lonely nights she spent on that huge bed the owned, was because of him. All that precious time and effort she wasted on preparing him food to eat from his _hard _and _long _day, after he was probably at some hotel banging some random chick in the dark. God, she was so foolish in believing he would learn to love her the way she learned to love him.

Sakura dragged the suitcase out of the room and down the stairs, when she heard the door open. In came in her husband, the man who cheated on her...who hurt her...Li Syaoran.

_Couldn't do without it, I felt I needed you in my world (to get me by, by)  
More and more I looked out for you, tried to play me like a fool so I  
Didn't care that love wasn't there, had to just let it go  
Couldn't stay around, thinking you would learn to love_

Syaoran looked at Sakura, then her suitcase, then her. "Sakura, whats going on?"

"You know what's going on," Sakura spat out. She wanted to claw his eyes out. He was trying to act like he wasn't with a women just before he came here.

"I don't understand, Sakura. I asked you a question, so answer i-"

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" Sakura screamed. "Don't you fucking try and act like you don't know whats going. I'm fucking leaving you. I've had enough of you going behind my back and cheating on me with other women Li, I'm through!"

"What is it with you?! We do this almost every week! Your friends tell you something and you believe them, more that your husband. Now many time do I have to tell, it's nothing." Syaoran stated lightly.

_And we both know, you're wrong  
There's nothing you can do, to ever undo what you've done to me  
I loved you, deep in my heart I know you couldn't love me  
But baby I just kept holding on, I should've let you go  
Should've let you go, should've let you go, shouldve let you go_

"Don't lie to me...don't you fucking dare try to lie to me! I'm sick of it! Who is she?" Sakura bite, trying to push down her raging anger.

"I don't know what your talking about and who she is,"

"Her!" Sakura thrust out the pictures she was looking at earlier. "Who is that women in the picture with you and what is she doing with a married man, **my** husband!"

Syaoran breifly looked at the photo, before smirking. "She my girlfriend, she pretty hot don't you think, Sa-ku-ra." Syaoran purposely drew out her name. "It's about time you found out about her, right?" He said, his voice was tinted with amusment.

"Why are you doing this...to me...to us?" Sakura's voice cracked.

"You wanna know why? It' simple Sakura, I don't love you, I never did and never will. My mother thought that I'd learn to love you but she was obviously wrong, wasn't she? So were you. I wasn't happy to be forced into a marriage with someone like you. I felt suffocated with you."

"You wanted to hurt me, that bad? Why didn't you just file for divorce papers?"

"I was busy with Lisa, had know time. You know how it is." He said in a mocking voice. "It deosn't matter, that suitcase is probably empty. You're to weak to leave me, you can't take it, face it without me your nothing. You'll come running back to me like always."

_And now I'm gone, plus I'd rather be alone  
We both grown, lower your tone over the phone, aaight  
I should've known, damn I should've known  
It wouldn't last long, when you didn't come home some nights  
And now I'm on, in the zone, handle business on my own  
So respect the queen on the throne, aaight  
Here's some strong advice, move on, that's life  
You're wrong, I'm right, and I'm glad I let you go_

"That's where you're wrong. This suitcase is full, and I'm leaving you...for good. Tomorrow my lawyer will come by with the divorce files, you sign them and we break this..thing...we have between us." Sakura said wheeling her suitcase out the door.

Sakura turned around, "Oh and one more thing, Li." Sakura pulled off her wedding ring a threw in away, making it clatter against them marble floor. With that done, Sakura left out door.

_And we both knew, you're wrong  
There's nothing you can do, to ever undo what you've done to me  
I loved you, deep in my heart I know you couldn't love me  
But baby I just kept holding on, I should've let you go  
Should've let you go, should've let you go, shouldve let you go_

Throwing the suitcase into the boot of her car, Sakura got in a drove off to Tomoyo's house. By the time she got there, she had broken down into uncontrollable sobs. Knocking on door, she waited until it was flung open.

"Sakura! Your just the person I wanted to talk to, me and Eriol are getting married!" Tomoyo showed her ring, but stopped when she noticed Sakura's wet face and her red and puffy eyes. "OMG, Sakura what happened." Tomoyo said, scared about her friend.

Sakura collasped against her sobbing madly. "Eriol! Get over here, we have a problem!" Tomoyo screamed. Eriol rushed in, and was shocked to see Sakura in her current state.

"Sakura? Oh. My. God..."

_Don't know why you would ever lie to me so,  
But I should've let you  
Don't know why I could never let you go  
Could've, should've, let you  
Don't know why..._

**--Chapter End--**

**So how was that? Please tell me in the reviews. I hope to get plently. Please to not comment on grammar and spelling. Night-Night!**

**Till next time**

**M.**


	2. Secrets

**Hey y'all, whats cracka a lacking. Okay I'm up with chapter two, after this chapter there will be no more angst, and a lot more of the drama, so for those of you who were wondering. I'm sorry if you guys sodn't like the rate that this story is going at, please don't hesitate to tell me to go faster of slow down. Because at the end of the day, your opinions matter, right? Well on with the story. Enjoy!**

**NOTE: Bless you guys for the 40 reviews. Love you all like mad!**

**M.**

**--Shoulda let you go--**

**--Chapter 2 - **Secrets--

"Eriol what are we gonna do about her? Look at her! This can't be healthy!" Tomoyo ran a hand through her hair. Sakura was on the sofa, her legs drawn up and she was slightly rocking. Her eyes were red and puffy, her lips were swollen, bag were forming under her eyes and he skin was losing it's natural colour. It had been three days since Sakura's walk out on Syaoran. Somehow the reporter must have gotten a shot of her in her state and posted an article about it.

"We can't help her. Tomoyo, look I know you won't agree with me but I'm going to talk to Syaoran." Eriol said.

"And do what!? Huh? Do you really thinks he gives a damn about her? He's the one who did this to her!" Tomoyo screamed out in fustration.

"Tomoyo don't you think I kow that? Sakura's my friend to and he hurt her. I gotta at least do something." Eriol sounded guilty. He kept glancing back at Sakura. "I have too...for everything that's happened. I owe it to her." Eriol stated firmly.

"Okay. I'm sorry I got so worked up."

"It's okay, baby. You go get some rest okay?"

"Alright,"

**L i E N T E R P R I S E**

"Mr. Li I have all your files, for the four o'clock meeting." Syaoran's secretary sautered in hold a thin file in her hand. She flaunted her feminine asset, trying to gain his attention. Which worked.

"Place it over there," Syaoran notified, watching her every move with lustful eyes.

"You look a little over worked. How about you take a break?" His secretary said, she snaked her arm over his shoulders feeling up his body. She started kissing his earlobe, then in turned into a nibble. She groaned as Syaoran stroked her flesh under her shirt. Their little 'moment' was interrupted when the door was flung open.

In came in a pissed looking Eriol. Eriol sent a harsh glare at Syaoran's secretary, implying it was time to leave. She did so quickly, but not before whispering something in Syaoran's ear.

"Wow Syaoran. I always knew you could be cold, but not to this extent." Eriol said with a hint of mock contentment.

"Eriol, not you too. Don't start lecturing me. After all you knew my motives." Syaoran said, matching a glare equally rivalling Eriols.

"Yes, I did. But I thought you'd change after spending more time with her. Do have any idea at what you've just done? Look," Eriol threw the Japanese Gossip magazine at Syaoran. **(A/N: I know, crap name for an mag but my mind was having blanks at the time).**

"Look at her!" Eriol repeated, this time a little more forcefully. The cover of the magazine was a picture of a gaunt looking Sakura. Her skin was a deathly white and her hair was a mess and in clumps. "You wanted to hurt her this bad? You went that far just to prove that you were angry with the arrangement? My God, you ar pathetic!" Eriol spat, venomiously. Never in his life had he ever been this angry with his best friend. But Syaoran crossed the line.

"She has gone crazy! And it's all because of you." Eriol slammed his fists agaisnt the desk. "Why didn't you just file a divorce case or something. It would have been less painful. She loved you! Even after you lied and cheated over and over again, she took all the shit and continued loving you!

one of these days, Syaoran. You will regret doing that to her. Finding someone like Sakura is very rare. She loved you for you. not because of your status or money. Syaoran, you had better pray for your sake that this doesn't destroy her, because I swear to God, Syaoran, you won't like what I do!" Eriol said, before walking out.

**Tomoyo's Apartment**

Ambulance were crowded around Sakura, who was screaming and crying. Tomoyo look horrified. Something was wrong with Sakura.

Tomoyo snatched her phone from it's craddle and starting punching in Eriol's number. Placing it neside her ear, it rung a few time before he picked up. "Eriol? Hello?!"

"Tomoyo? What's going on?"

"S-Sakura, there's something wrong with her. The ambulance are hear too. Eriol I'm scared." Tomoyo whimpered, close to hysterics.

"Tomoyo, calm down. I'll be right there okay. Ssshh, calm down..." Eriol said soothingly, stepped on the gas.

**6 Months later**

The day when Sakura had her first lash out, was the day she was checked into a rehab center. Her emotion were running high and she had difficulty trying to control them. It took her three moths to rehabilitate herself and an extra three months to recover along with the help of therapy.

Tomoyo and Eriol had to have their wedding postponed also, for the sake of Sakura. It had been a tough struggle for Sakura. With all the reporter and paparrazzi, added thing to the media about her almost everyday. She could barely even escape the house without getting mobbed by a swamp of reporters.

Sakura finished have a conversaton on the phone with her farther. Yelan Li wanted to have dinner with them, to talk over a few things. Talk over what? How Syaoran betrayed Sakura? Did the Li's actually think Sakura would get back with that bastard after everything that happened to her?

After all the shit she had been throw. They were willing to make her go through hell and back? Sakura finally managed to get over him and now she had to come face to face with him again. Even though her farther told her, it was up to her if she decided to come and that he'd prefer it if she didn't at all.

But Sakura was gonna go. To prove to everyone that she wasn't weak and to prove herself, most of all, that she had finally gotten over Li Syaoran.

**Dinner**

Sakura parked outside of a fancy, expensive Japanese restaurant. Dressed in a beige dress and a cream midriff cardigan on top. Her hair was put back in a simple yet neat and stylish bun and only a little bit of make-up was applied. She stepped out of her ride and entered the expensive looking restaurant.

"Reservations for the Li's?" Sakura asked.

"Yes madam, right this way." The old man led her to the large table, where Her farther, Yelan and Syaoran sat. Sakura cleared her voice, to make her appearance know. They all turned their attention towards her.

"Hello, dad." Sakura hugging her dad and kissing her cheek, before taking a seat.

"Good evening Mrs. Li." Sakura stated politely.

"Good evening to you too, Sakura." Yelan smiled.

Sakura turned her head to face Syaoran. Their eyes met in an icy stare. This was the moment, Sakura sucked up all her might. She was determind to prove eveyone wrong. Sakura broke her gaze. "_Li._"

**And..C U T**

**So guys how was that? Sorry it was a little sped up, but I wanted to post you guys something, for your amazing reveiws. I know it was a little bit fast, do you guys want me to slow it dwon a little or kepp going at the rate I am? Please tell because as y'all know, your opinions matter to me. So keep up the bubb-a-licious review, coz y'all are LUSH!**

**M.**


	3. Moving On

**I'm so sorry about the lack of updating and the speed, but I have put this up as soon as possible. So fear not. Thank you for the wonderful reviews I'm receiving, you guys are so LUSH. Please keep it one and I'll keep on writing. I'm hoping to finish this story before my birthday, then work on the other stories. who know huh? I have my SATs exam coming up in two day guys!! Wish me luck. Enjoy!**

**Shoulda Let you go**

**03**

Moving On

Sakura sat at the dinner table, taping her feet to try and calm the sudden rush of anger that flowed through her. She spent flipping three month in rehab and another three just to get back up. And here this bastard and his mother were, sitting and talking about trying to rearrange the marriage. _Please_! Did they honestly think she was that naive?

Syaoran would blame her for not being a good wife and all. Sakura would roll her eyes at that.

"So hopefully, you'll still stay a Li, Sakura?" Yelan asked, with expecting eyes. That was it. Sakura snapped. She stopped up and slammed her fist on the table.

_Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oooooo, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

"First of all, let me say. Don't you dare accuse me of all the thing you're guilty of Li. You know damn well that you was the backstabbing one. I don't even know why I bothered. If I knew you were gonna be this way, I would have done the same. I would have fucking cheated on you too! I'm so glad that it's over, I really can't take anymore of this." Sakura said in a low voice. She was attracting most of the customers now. Every some of the waiters.

_You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out_

"I was so stupid to believe every filthy word that came out from your lying mouth! People warned me that you were cheating on me. But I didn't accuse you of something I didn't see myself, because I know that would not be fair. After you came home, you'd tell me lies and I would be so dumb to fall for them." Sakura stated angrily, her eyes brimmed with tears.

_Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow_

A few tears trickled down her face. Sakura flicked them away.

"God, I wish I knew form the start that you would have treated me this way. Because at least if I did, I would have saved myself from all this useless suffering and pain!"

_Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talkin' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (on)_

Soon the tears came like waterfalls. Sakura couldn't stop the. It truly hurt her farther to see his precious daughter aching like this. She didn't deserve this. Sakura deserved the best.

"Sakura, I think we'd better go." Fujitaka said, trying to take his daughter away. But Sakura pushed his hand away.

_And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow_

"No! I'm not going. Not now. I didn't waste three month in rehab for this..._thing_...to get the best of me. I was fucking hurting damn it! And you sit there, looking at me like that. Do you wanna know something?" Sakura laughed bitterly. Worring the customers in the restaurant.

_Oh, And the award for  
The best lie goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Oh_

Sakura sniffed. Her tears stopped. "I hate you. Yes, that's right. I. Hate. You. Every single thing about you Li. I hope your life ends up fucked and screwed! You have done nothing but hurt people. And you sit there, with that pathetic look upon your face." Sakura scoffed.

_How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation_

"The answer to you question, Mrs. Li. No I not a Li. I never was and never will be. The marriage isn't legally over due to _unfortunate _event. I wasn't able to sign, then but I will have those divorce papers signed. I'm makes sure of that. As soon as possible." Sakura answered, bitterly.

"I apologize for that. Everyone please enjoy your evening." Sakura spoke to the customers, who had all be giving her their attention by now. With those words said and a change of heart, Sakura gracefully exited the restaurant.

She was finally free from him...

_Finally_

_But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now..._

**Sakura's Apartment**

As soon as Sakura got home. she called up Tomoyo, knowing she would want to know how it went. They talked a bit on the phone. Tomoyo told her she'd be there in five minutes. And true to her words she was there in five minutes flat. Not a second over or less.

"So Sakura what happened?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Syaoran sat there, blatantly lying. I gave him a piece of my mind." Sakura sighed. Not a trouble filled one, but one that sounded released...free. "I'm over Tomoyo. Finally. I can't believe I did it."

"Sakura, I knew you wouldn't let him ruin your life. Your the strongest person I know." Tomoyo and Sakura shared a heart-felt hug. "So what are you gonna do now?"

Sakura sighed, closing her eyes. " I dunno. I was thinking about travelling...somewher exotic. Like Jamaica or Ivory Coast, or Cuba! Yeah, I'd love to go Cuba. Get away from everything for a while you know?"

"Go for it. You deserve it after all." Tomoyo smiled. "How long are you planning on going?"

"Probably about four weeks. I'm going to book the tickets right away. After that I'm going to start a clean slate. I wanna do a real big shoot out with about fifty pages or so in Bloom, and probably splash out a couple of shoots for Vogue or Elle. Something big, to let everybody know that Sakura's back and banging!"

Tomoyo laughed. "I'll make arrangement then. The wedding will be after you come back. I won't do it without you."

"What?! Tomoyo, no. You can't do that because of me. I wait for then wedding before travelling. This wedding means so much to you and Eriol." Sakura said, a little sad, she didn't think of her friend.

"Listen to yourself talking. It's fine. I can't have a wedding without my best friend. Beside we waited six months, four week will be a walk in the park. And the more time we have the more things I can add to the wedding to make it extravagant!" Tomoyo said all starry-eyed.

"Oh, Tomoyo! What would I do without you!" Sakura squeezed Tomoyo tight in another hug. "I'll make sure to get you a truck load of gifts from Cuba!"

The two friend spent a few hours talking about the wedding and such.

**A ii R P O R T**

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much. What I am gonna do with out you for a month?!" Sakura said giving Tomoyo a death hug. "I promise I'll call everyday and I'll bring back loads and loads of souvenirs okay?" Sakura said. She had only ten minutes left to board the plan. She would have done so earlier but she and Tomoyo couldn't stop the water works.

Sakura was dressed in Fendi Jeans, Chanel sandals, a White tank top top with a Chanel jacket over it and Dolce and Gabbana white rimmed, over-sized sunglasses perched on top of her head. She also had a Louis Vuitton carry on.

"Eriol you had better take care of Tomoyo and spoil your wife to be good, or else I'm make your suffer." Sakura joked hugging Eriol and kissing him on the cheek.

"Take care of yourself Sakura. Make sure you stay out of trouble. We wouldn't want to hear news about a Japanese model making too much trouble for Cuba, now do we?" Eriol smirked.

"Bye guys. I love you." Sakura said, walking of to the gates. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Eriols waist and buried her face into his shoulder.

"She's done it Eriol. She's finally okay. I thought that those nights of her screaming and crying would never go away. But she managed. I'm so proud of her." Tomoyo cried.

"Me too Tomoyo...me too..." Eriol said, softly. They watched as Sakura walked away...

**Sakura was finally free.**

**And...C U T**

**So how was that? I was told to update faster so here I am as fast as I could possible be. The lyrics were from the song 'Take A Bow' by Rihanna. I love that song. You guys should check it out. Please keep bringing in the review and wish me luck for my exams.**

**Till next time**

**M.**


	4. new and Improved Persona

**Thank you guys so much. As a little treat I'm going to give you this chapter. I promise to make them longer. My exams have been going pretty good so far. I'm pleased about the amount of reviews I'm receiving, you lots are blessed!! Anyways here's the long awaited chapter. Enjoy!**

**Shoulda Let You Go**

**0 4**

New and Improved Persona

**C U B A**

Sakura laid back on the huge plush bed, with a phone against her ears. There was only tow more days to go, until she would arrive in Japan. Tomoyo and herself had been talking for two hours non-stop. In one months time Tomoyo managed to launch the fifty page deal, starring Sakura in the classiest brands from Dolce and Gabbana to Chanel to even Vera Wang. They were even promoting Sakura for to star in a Billionaire Italian Couture commercial. Everything was all set even the wedding. Everyone was just waiting for Sakura's arrival.

"I'm so excited about the wedding Tomoyo! I can't wait to see your custom made dress!" Sakura squealed over the phone.

"Sakura this time I'm not making my own outfits. It's my wedding, so I decided that I would go shopping for my own. But I haven't **actually **starting looking for dresses yet." Tomoyo admitted.

"Really?! I must be in a daze. Tomoyo, the classiest fashion designers is not going to make her own wedding dress?! What has this world come to!" Sakura joked over the phone. Laughing her head off.

"Shut up! So I wanna try something a little different. Every ones entitled to change once and a while. Speaking of which, I wonder how you look know. I mean the Cuban heat must have really done..." Tomoyo droned as Sakura looked herself in the full length mirror.

True enough, she really did change. Her skin had become more silkier and had changed into a nice shade of bronze. Her hair had also changed too. The honey streaks stood out even more, because of the sun. **(A/N: You know when people get sun streaked hair. That sort of thing).**

"Anyways, I'm still making your outfit, along with all the other bridesmaid. The best man and all the other males probably won't want me sticking pins into them."

"Best man? Who's gonna be Eriol's best man?" Sakura asked, running a hand through a hair.

"About that Sakura..."

"Tomoyo c'mon, spill it out already. After all, you are gonna make me share a dance with whoever this guy is right? So I might as well know." Sakura huffed, at her best friends hesitance.

"Sakura. I don't know how to tell you this but..."

"Then come straight out with it."

"It's Syaoran."

_Silence_

Sakura didn't know how to answer back to that. So she said the best this she could muster up. "Oh."

"I know Sakura. It was pretty stupid of me to make to and him share a dance with me an Eriol. After all, he is Eriol's friend. Don't worry, I won't make you too dance. In fact you don't even have to be near each other. Please don't be angry at. Sakura." Tomoyo pleaded over the phone.

Sakura chuckled softly. "Tomoyo, breath. It's fine, you don't have to change nothing. This is your big day we're talking about. So what I'll dance with Li. _Big deal_. I'm so over that."

"Sakura, are you sure? Because I could jus-"

"Tomoyo. Listen to me. No, you don't have to do anything. Anyways, I can't wait to see everybody back at Japan. I'm so excited. I swear to God, the reporters hear are worse than the one in Japan!" Sakura huffed, making Tomoyo laugh on the other end.

"Are you sure about that. The reporters here are doing everything to get a glimpse of the preparations for our wedding. Things are just so hectic around here. I can't wait till I'm officially Eriol's wife. Ahhh..." Tomoyo sighed blissfully.

"Where are you guys planning to go for the honeymoon?"

"I don't know really. But I wanna go somewhere exotic, where there's lots of beaches and sun. I was thinking about. Greece, Egypt, Barbados or even Dubai!"

"Yeah! Definitely one of those places. You and Eriol are gonna have quite a bit of fun."

"You don't even know the half of it,"

"And I'd rather it stayed that way. You two are like little beasts around each other. Y'all can't even manage to keep your hands to yourselves!" Sakura giggled along with Tomoyo.

"Yes I am guilty of that! I think I'll go to Greece, you get to do a naked sculpture of your partner. Sounds kinky ay?"

"Sound sick! Tomoyo, no more. Please for the love of everything good and pure." Sakura begged.

"Okay, okay. Well I'll see you in two day?"

"Yep. Goodbye, take care of yourself, till I get back m'kay?"

"Yea, bye. love you." Tomoyo said and then hung up. Sakura sighed to herself, Just two more days to go. Suddenly her phone rung again. Thinking it was probably Tomoyo who forget to tell her, she answered: "Yes perv?" by accident.

"So it that how you want to call me now? No matter." A deep manly chuckle, rumbled through the phone. Sakura hand flew up to her mouth, as she blushed in pure embarrassment.

"Damirus?" Sakura gasped. "I'm so, so, so, so, soooooooooo sorry. I thought you were someone else and then I-" Sakura was cut off, when she could here him laughing at the other end.

"Girl, breath. Don't worry, it's cool. So what are you doing now?" Damirus asked

"Not much, just a little bored and excited." Sakura tried to stifle a small yawn.

"Then why don't you go do something, how about shopping?"

"I wouldn't be sitting in my hotel room right now, if I could. Believe me, I've hit all the malls here, done everything that could be don-Hold on someones knocking on my door." Sakura said, walking to her door to answer it.

"I wonder who it could be?"

"Yeah I wonder-DAMIRUS!" Sakura screamed, when she opened the door to see, Damirus standing their with a smirk on his face. Damirus was a handsome twenty-seven year hold. He had olive skin, jet black hair and light brown eyes. he also had a great body to fit his sexy grin.

"Are you just going to standing their, gaping like a fish, or give me some love?" He said, smiling. Sakura pounced on his, giving him a great bear hug. "That's more like it."

**J A P A N - L i E N T E R P R I S E**

Syaoran had been completely flooded with work. There were documents that needed signing, interviews had been lined up along with the Eriol and Tomoyo's wedding and the merger party he was going to be throwing along with the Miami runway show in less then two months.

He and Sakura were no longer married. But was that the best thing? Syaoran apparantly thought so. He thought that he and his 'gilfriend' Lisa, would be finally together. But that didn't stop bogus articles from being written. Was he truly happy, without her?

Sakura was the only female, who never wanted money from him or personal gains from his status and actually even cared if he sleep well or had enough to eat. But he was glad it was finally over. Being with her was suffocating. People epected him to be faithful to her, but he certainly proved them wrong. **_That stupid _child_. She wanted to get married, she got what she deserved._**

Syaoran slipped on his Armani jacket suit on and fixed up the cuffs of his Cartier shirt. He had an meeting with his merger partner. Just as he was about to leave a familiar woman sauntered in.

"Lisa what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked, a little surprised.

"I have some news for you Syaoran." She said.

"How important is it? I have to go to a meeting right now."

"Syao, don't you have time for **_us _**anymore?" Lisa pouted, as she planted herself on his desk. "I'm pregnant, with your child." She smiled at Syaoran gutted expression.

**A ii R P O R T**

A bronzed women dressed in white Vera Wang pants along with cute heels, jade Dior shirt and a large Hermes bag, stepped off the aeroplane. She pulled off her sunglasses. And smirked.

"Home,"

Eriol, Tomoyo, Touya and his fiancee along, Kaho with Fujitaka, were scanning over the swarm of people, whom flooded the whole airport. Either ready to leave the country, arriving in the country, escorting of their friends and loved one or in their case searching for their loved one. Sakura.

"I-I think I can see her." Tomoyo said, standing on her tip with her nose pointed up in the air.

"Where?" Eriol said, also looking over at the crowd.

"There she is, walking like a quack," Touya said. The woman he supposedly thought was Sakura walked closer. Turned out she wasn't.

"Touya that was rude. And it wasn't even Sakura!" Kaho slapped his arm.

"Ow! Alright I'm sorry. I just wish that kaiju would get here faster." Touya muttered bitterly.

"You know if you even bothered to read. A Kaiju has got **enhanced **hearing. So a strong word of advice, shut up and keep rude comments to yourself!" A familiar voice spoke behind them, as they turned around, their eyes popped out of their sockets. Standing right before them, looking like a goddess was the new and improved Sakura.

"Oh. My. God. SAKURA! OH MY GOD!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE. YOU LOOK SOOOOOOO HOT. I LOVE YOU'RE TAN!! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU. YOU LOOK SOOOO DIFFERENT!!" Tomoyo screamed, making people turn their attention to here. Eriol and the rest sweat dropped.

"Hey, how comes you never do that to me when you see me?" Eriol pouted, but got a pissed off look form Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, oh my gosh, look at you! The bride to be is glowing. Baby come give me a hug!" Sakura equally screamed. Tomoyo and Sakura hugged each other tightly.

After they broke apart Sakura ran to her father hugging him. "I missed you so much dad. How have you been?!" Sakura asked. She was starting to get teary eyed. After all she missed her family. Sakura smirked at her brother, before launching herself at him in a brother-sisterly hug.

Just as hse was about to hug Eriol and Kaho. Bright flashes of light came out of nowhere. The reporter were here. No mistake about it.

"Sakura is it true that you went to Cuba?"

"Are you planning on getting back with Li?"

"Is there a new man in your life?"

"What is your next step in your career."

They question from the reporters went on and on, also with the additional questions, comments and demands such as:

"Can I have and autograph?"

"I Love you Sakura!"

"Will you marry me? Your so totally hot!"

"Sign my underwear!!"

And it went on and on and on...

**H O N G K O N G - L i M A N S I O N**

"What is the meaning of this Xiao Lang?!" Yelan Li bellowed. To say she was furious was an understatement. "First, you pull that **little **with Sakura and then you make a mockery by get _that _woman pregnant! How do you even know this child is your?!" Yelan spat. Her eyes were glowing in rage.

"Mother I'm not a child anymore. I do as I please. Sakura is no matter to me now, I'm free from her and this stupid marriage commitment. Lisa is the only one matters. And I know she is pregnant with my child."

"Oh is that so? Have you ever thought that maybe she could be cheating on you? When it comes to rich people who hold power there are very rare cases where people are faithful."

"And what do you by that, mother?"

"You know what I mean. This girl is bad for you. Listen to me, Sakura is the only real woman you'll ever have."

"Stop talking about that bitch! She's not my wife! Lisa has **_my _**child. You need to understand that mother." Syaoran said before turning on his heel and walking off.

**J A P A N - P H O T O S H O O T**

Two weeks had passed by and the reporters were still bent on getting into Sakura's personal space. Her face was plastered on every magazine around. She was becoming more and more popular as the days went bye.

Sakura was currently at a photo shoot, posing in Dolce and Gabbana clothing. She was wearing a Dolce and Gabbana black midriff halter tie back. White D&G jean Capri's with white and low converses. Her Capri's were revealing the D&G women boxers **(A/N: OMG they are sooooooo sexy, I got Calvin Klein one. So sooo sexy!!). **

Her sun-streaked hair was curled into tiny ringlets on top of her hair was a over sized D&G sunglasses. Sakura did a couple of poses. Stopping here and there to take breaks and change out of her clothing, into new ones. Her photographer, Nigel Barker was professionally taking her shots at different angles.

"Sakura, Sakura! I got some great news!!" Tomoyo entered the room with a big smile on her face. Although Tomoyo was a huge fashion designer, she was also a model too, quite a big one, mind you.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura rose a brow at her. "Sorry, Nigel. I'll be back in a sec." Sakura said, Nigel just winked at her as his reply. "Explain yourself,"

"Oh okay, Don't shoot the messenger! I'm just the bringer of good new," Tomoyo said, feigning being hurt.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"That's much better and yes. Anyways, I managed to land a couple of slots in the Miami runway show!"

"What?! OMG, I love you Tomoyo. This is huge!!" Sakura said, jumping on Tomoyo hugging her madly. "I'm in your debt forever. What ever you need me to do, I'm your bellboy...I mean bell girl!"

**And...C U T**

**Hey guys, I'm updating real fast now. I hope you liked it. I wonder who that man was in Cuba, aren't you all curious to know? Well you'll find out soon enough. I guess Sakura and Syaoran are gonna be meeting each other soon enough, hay hay!! I've made it longer, I hope you guys are please about that too.**

**Till next time**

**M.**


	5. Surprises and Encounters

**Hey guys, I just finished my exams and I'm sooooooo happy! Now I can relax and focus on my fanfics for a bit. My main motive is trying to complete all of my stories, because I've gotten to the point where I can't even finish what I started and I'll start another sorry and it's just kind of a piss take, but people still love it, I can't argue with that. I have a great idea for some a story I want to do. I'll post the preview up at the end of this story, so this chapter will be a tad bit longer than usual. **

**I've been a little distracted lately, because my best friends brother died on Saturday, he was stabbed three times in the heart. And I'm just real pissed because it is so sickening when someones life is ripped away like that. I hope those bastards pay because, that is something real serious. It's unbelievable. No one has the fucking right to take the life of someone like that. It is so sickening. This is the second time someone I know has been stabbed. Same thing also happen to my brother too, two times in fact. I'm just real pissed off.**

**Thank you all for giving me 100 reviews for four chapters. I love you guys so much. You guys are my inspiration. Sorry for the little side note but i felt that I just need to get it off my chest and apologize if this chapter is a little sloppy. Bless you guys!**

**Shoulda Let You Go**

**0 5**

Surprises and Encounters

Two weeks had passed and Sakura was getting ready for Tomoyo's wedding which was set in four days. Tomoyo and Sakura walked down the streets with bags and bags of shopping. The brands varying from Dior, Cartier, Louis Vuitton even Tomoyo's clothing store; Black Pearl.

"Tomoyo can we go an eat now? I'm starving and you promised!" Sakura whined, pouting like a four year old. "Please, please PLEASE!"

"Fine! But only thirty minutes." Tomoyo said, missing the ghostly look on Sakura's face. "Sakura, close your mouth before a fly gets in." Tomoyo said, walking a head of Sakura. "Or do you want to make the twenty five minutes?"

"Okay, I'm coming!" Sakura zoomed up to Tomoyo.

Sakura slurped up all the spaghetti Bolognese, not leaving a single strand of spaghetti on the plate. Tomoyo watched her with wide eyes, her jaw slightly dropped. Sakura felt like she was being watched, looked up to see Tomoyo's shocked and bewildered expression.

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I kinda got a large appetite for food in Cuba."

"R-really? I would have never guessed." Tomoyo tried to cover up her shock. "Anyways, I'm so nervous about this wedding you know?"

"Why, this should be your happy day, where everything goes right."

"That's just it! I always have dreams that I'll either catch Eriol cheating on me, or I'll forget what to say and run out. I just hope-no pray that everything will go perfect."

"Tomoyo, you love Eriol am I right?"

"Yes, with all my heart."

"Alright then, so when your up walking on the Isle, just focus on him and your love for him. Nothing more, forget about everything around you. You'll be just fine, okay?" Sakura smiled at her best friend, reassuringly.

"Thank you, Sakura. I don't know what I'd do without you." Tomoyo went around the table to give Sakura a huge hug. "So you excited about Miami?"

"Yes! I can't wait to try on all the outfits and Later on Today I have a commercial shoot for Billionaire Italian Couture's new range of Thirty watch collection."

"Oh yeah! You'll look so hot! These men won't be able to keep their eyes off you."

"Tomoyo, I'm not _that _hot."

"No really, look around." Tomoyo motioned around the restaurant. Every males' eyes were glued to her. She raised a brow at Sakura, who turned around and sheepishly smiled at her 'spectators'

"Tomoyo, lets get out of here...and pronto!" Sakura said ready to bolt right out of there, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Surely you wouldn't forget an old friend, would you?" A deep masculine voice spoke. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized who it was.

"Damirus...Damirus?!" Sakura said estacticly. She jumped out of her seat and hugged him tightly. "Oh my gosh! when did you get here? How? What-"

"Sakura, breath. I thought I'd come a visit you, you know. Besides I've wanted to take a vacation for while, so it's a perfect occasion." Damirus smiled, flashing his pearly whites.

"This is fantastic! We can hang out, I have so much to tell you. This is my best friend Tomoyo, she getting married in four day." Sakura introduced.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you and congratulations." Damirus shook Tomoyo's hand flashing the same Colgate smile.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you too."

"So, Sakura are you busy later on?" Damirus asked

"Um, yeah I be little busy, but after that pretty much free." Sakura replied.

"Okay, then. I'll catch you later. Goodbye Tomoyo, and again it was truly a pleasure meeting you." Damirus said, walking out the restaurant.

"But Damirus, where will yo-" Sakura was cut off, when he winked at her. "I doesn't even matter, he'll find me anyways. He does," Sakura muttered, missing the look Tomoyo gave her.

"Sakura, who's he and how come you never told me about your new man?" Tomoyo said, happily. Even though, she wasn't sure if it was the right thing for Sakura to enter another relationship, but Sakura was her best friend and whatever she did, Tomoyo would stick by her side.

"No! He's not my man, Damirus is just a good friend I made in Cuba. That's all, trust me Tomoyo." Sakura said, reassuringly, which relieved Tomoyo.

"Okay, lets finish off here and then head over the the commercial shoot. M'kay?"

"Okay, lets go!" Sakura said, all smiles as she linked arms with her best friend.

**C O M M E R C I A L S H O O T**

Sakura sat infront of the huge vanity mirror. Her make up was being applied. She was dressed in a Chanel white pants, a crisp black Donna Karen shirt, with Cartier sliver cuff links in the cuff holes. Her feet were adorned in Fendi white stilettos. Her make-up consisted of; White mascara on her long curled lashes, Bronzer, Silver and Ivory eyeshadow, white lipstick, coated in clear lip gloss and white painted nails.

Her hair was slicked up in a neat bun, with a curled strand left out. Sighing, she went out on set. The background was a slate grey-tealish colour.

"Okay, Sakura. Do you understand what you must do? We'll run through with a couple times or so, then well take a couple of photos and it's a wrap. Just remember to relax and sound as natural as you can." Her director, Kurt Franklin said.

"Okay."

After forty-five minutes Sakura finished the commercial shoot successfully and moved on to the photo shoot which was a breeze as Sakura felt comfortable with it. Soon later she was finished, just as she was about to leave a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"I found you, always do." Like always it was Damirus. Sakura couldn't help but smile.

**L i E N T E R P R I S E**

Syaoran sat on his plush leather chair, signing documents. Sitting back, he loosened his tie a little. Lately Syaoran had been a little distracted. It wasn't to do with Lisa and _their _pregnancy, nor did it have anything to with is mother hounding him or the fact that Eriol and Tomoyo's wedding was in two days.

It was the media and publicity. Everything that was written, published and broad casted was centered on one thing. The one thing, that he had tried to ruin. Sakura.

On every pages of the magazines she was there. She looked much more different now, and here career was at it's peak. But lately the publicity was getting worse and digging deeper. Sakura was now apparently dating a new exotic man. He didn't really want her to be happy, but couldn't care less. But somehow when he read all those thing and saw, something tugged at him.

Had she really changed? Was she completely over it all? It bothered Syoaran very much that he was concerned with such trivial things, such as this. He had burned from his mind, long ago. So why was she still there, fresh as ever in his mind.

Syaoran opened the magazine and read the article on her:

_Sakura Kinimoto, ex-wife of the rich and Famous Syaoran Li, has adopted a new look. The Cuban sun must have done her some good, as she popularity and career are booming. Sakura has been through her ups and down during her four year relationship with Li, after suffering through three hardcore months of rehab after they broke it off. _

_Sakura also went through another three months of recuperating. Kinimoto later on travelled to Cuba, where we assume that something went on between her an another. Sakura has been spotted several times with her male companion who geos by the name Damirus Centino; a guy that is believed to have meet Sakura in Cuba._

_The two seem to be hitting it off well and it is rumored that they are secretly dating. It has also been rumored that Damirus will also attend the wedding of the famous fashion designer Tomoyo Daijouji and the Vice President of Li Enterprises Eriol Li..._

The article then went on to saying other rubbish that Syaoran didn't care to even read, before thowing the magazine aside. **_It's seem that I'm going to meet this guy very soon..._**

**And...C U T**

**Before I say anything, here is the previews to a new story I'll be posting up soon. It's called: My Next Door Ex Shrink. Enjoy! :**

**Full Summary:Li Syaoran, is a rich business man making a way and an infamous bachelor. What happens when an ex-girlfriend of his drops of his fourteen year old daughter. Thing are even more messed up when Sakura Kinimoto, his other ex-girlfriend, who happens to be a shrink moves into to his penthouse building ending up being his next door neighbour. Trouble is bound to happen in a multitude of ways...right?**

**My Next Door Ex Shrink**

"Oh by the way Michelle called today. You remember her? She's coming over to see you today. It's kinda pointless though seeing as you two haven't met in over sixteen year. I wonder why." Eriol said, oblivious to Syaoran reddening face. Suddenly Syaoran blurted out coughing, spurting and choking on the coffee.

"She's what?!" Syaoran yelled, trying to clean himself off.

"Yeah, she rang in a couple of hours ago. It must have slipped my mind." Eriol said, briefly waving it off.

"It's must have **slipped **your mind?! Has your head got a crack in it or something?!" Syaoran shouted, obviously unhappy about the whole ordeal.

"Well...when you put it like that..."

"This is just fucking great, Eriol. This day is gonna end terribly. Michelle is a mad woman...literally." Syaoran paced. "Is she outta her frickin mind?!"

"Outta respect for the woman who once knoogied my so hard, I lost five IQ point. I can't answer that question. But I can look is wall up and down." Eriol said bobbing his head up and down at the wall. To anyone who was passing by it would have seemed as if he was just nodding.

"She'd better have a pretty damn good reason for coming here. Or else, I'll..."

"You'll do what Syaoran? Face it, that woman is like a boomerang...she's relentless. She'll keep coming back to haunt your life, forcing you into an early grave, thus allowing me to rule this enterprise." Eriol evily grinned.

"Eriol? Shut up!" Syaoran spat.

"Yes, Eriol please follow Syaoran's adivce." A feminine voice spoke. Eriol and Syaoran turned their heads to the door where they saw a woman standing there.

Syaoran's Secretary came in looking flushed, shy and embarrassed. "I'm sorry Sir, I tried to stop her but she just-"

"It's okay Susie. Go back to whatever you were doing. I'll take it from here." Syaoran said glaring at the woman,as the secretary scurried out. "Michelle." he said solemnly

"Syaoran." She replied in the same tone. Michelle was a fairly beautiful woman, with her black hair, sparkly blue eyes which held ferocity in them.

"Michellee!!" Eriol cooed, walking up to her with opened arms. Only to be rebuked by her. "How much did you hear?" He asked, a little scared.

"Well lets just say, you'll soon lose more then five IQ points." Michelled said, crossing her arms over her chest, with one brow raised high. Syaoran could be heard scoffing.

"Would it be too late for me to say I'm sorry?" Eriol asked hopefully.

"Yes. Now shut up." Michelle said stepping up to Syaoran. "I didn't come here, to beg for you to take me back just incase you were wondering."

Syaoran smirked. "Didn't even coss my mind."

"This isn't funny Syaoran!" She spat.

"I don't see anything serious right now."

"Okay enough of the bs. I didn't come for that. I'm going to get right down to the point. Do you remember fifteen years ago, when I threw that huge birthday party for you?"

"Um...yeah? What deos that have to do with anything?"

"I was getting to that. Well after the party, do you remember what we did? If you do, you'll also remember that we were drunk and didn't have any...how can I say this...**precautions**. Do you see where I'm getting at?"

"Oh...OH!" Syaoran eye widened.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I found out I was pregnant with **your **child. I thought it would be best to keep this away from you, after we broke up. But **our **girl is just way too curious. Syaoran I think it's time for you to meet your daughter." As those last words escaped Michelle's mouth a teenage girl walked in. She had ringlets of black hair that was left out, framing her face. Her eyes were the shame shade as Syaoran. She was dressed in a black tank top with a white hoodie on top, a pair of skinny jeans and black flats. She also had a black shoulder bag. **(A/N: Hand bag, purse, whatever).**

"Her name is Naima, she's fourteen years old." Michelle turned to her daughter. "Naima, he's your farther." Michelle said softly. Naima slowly walked closer to Syaoran staring him in the eyes.

"Um...hi, I'm Naima..wait you already know that...I'm not very good at this am I?...wait no! A total moronic move you made...How are you?" She said nervously. Syaoran glares weren't helping either. It was time for uncle Eriol to save the day.

"So Naima is it? Well hello there, I'm uncle Eriol, nice to meet." Eriol said, beaming at the girl, who softly chuckled. "Ah, there it is. A pretty smile to match a pretty girl." Eriol tugged at her cheeks. "Michelle, she looks just like you..." Eriol looked around to find that Michelle was no longer there anymore.

"Um...Syaoran, I think Michelled just bailed." Eriol stated, rather dumbly.

"Yeah, I know," Syaoran sighed, dropped down in his chair. His glare still trained on his 'daughter'. "Are you really my daughter?"

"Yep!" She smiled, positively.

Syaoran groaned and slammed his head on to his mahogany desk. Naima's face faltered a little.

**And...C U T**

**So that's just a little snippet of it. I hope you like it. Sorry for the little note I posted up there I just wanted to explain why I haven't been and may not be updating regularly. I hope you guys forgive me.**

**Till next time**

**M.**


	6. Wedding Daze

**Hi guys I'm back! Thank you so much for the fantastic reveiws. I love y'all so much. you guys are the greatest. I hope you enjoy the new fic and I hope the preview was good enough for you. So this is the long awaited chapter; where Sakura and Syaoran meet, well here it is. Please keep your suggestions coming, because I do listen to them and try and incooperate them into my stories, so please don't think I ignore them. I hope you are happy with the lengths of the chapters. I will try and make them longer, especially this chapter, because there will be a lot of jealousy and arguements in this. Anyways like I said before, big thank you to everyone and enjoy!**

**Shoulda Let You Go**

**0 6**

Wedding Daze

Sakura was rushing around the huge garden where the marriage would be held at. She checked under the large gazebo. All the tables and seats where placed perfectly in order. Ivory and soft pink petals were strewn across the freshly timmed green grass. The sun was shining brightly, the sky was clear-not a single cloud was out. This day was perfect

This day was perfect day...

...A perfect day the was going to be ruined.

Sakura thought she'd go see Eriol and see how he was doing, because Tomoyo wasn't doing so well. Sakura knocked on the door, when she heard Eriol saying she could come in, she did so. Eriol was dressed in a white crisp shirt and black Armani pants. He was busy doing his tie.

"So you excited for your big day?" Sakura asked, cheerfully.

"Yeah, but I'm a little bit nervous." Eriol admitted, looking a little bit scared as he fixed up his shirt and started inserting the cuff links.

"Same with your bride. I'm so happy for you two. Your finally getting married...some friends I have. The same day they get married is the same day they leave for the honeymoon in Greece." Sakura joked.

"Oh, you'll get over it. Beside you went to Cuba and left little old me."

"Yeah, well that was different. Enjoy Greece, I know Tomoyo has some...interesting plans for the both of you." Sakura said slyly, smirking at the same time.

"Really? What did she say?" Eriol said, taking interest in that subject.

"I can't tell you. If I did it wouldn't be a secret." Sakura chuckled. The mood died down a little as they were both silent. Neither of them wanting to say anything that could ruin this day.

"Sakura? Are you okay? I mean with the whole Syaoran being my best man thing and all." Eriol sat beside her, giving her a warm, brotherly smile.

"It's fine. Really! Everyone is so worried about me facing Syaoran. I can do it, it's not like I'm going to break down and cry in front of him. Pssh, no way! Beside he had been your best friend and your cousin since forever. Who am I to tell you who to invite on your wedding? You don't worry about me, just focus on your wife to be and making this day the happiest of all days. Okay?"

"Yeah. Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." Eriol said, kissing Sakura on the cheek and bringing her into a brotherly hug. Sakura hugged him back. "You always know the right things to say at the right time."

Sakura winked at him, just as she was about to leave, the door opened. Sakura took a deep breath, once she saw it was Syaoran. They stood ifront of eachother; one admiring the others beauty and the other watching theother with hateful eyes.

"This will be the last time I'll see you until the ceremony. Break a leg...I mean really **break a leg**," Sakura said as she motioned to Syaoran with her eyes. Without even looking up at him Sakura walked right past him exiting the room.

**T O M O Y O**

Tomoyo stared at herself in the mirror, as she ran her hands up and down her dress. Tomoyo was wearing a strapless Chanel Ivory gown. The bodice was embellished with beautiful delicate pearl and sapphire beading with a lace back fastening. The bodice was tight down to her lower torso were it flowing out behind. Vera Wang white shoes were adorned on her feet.

Her long silky ebony hair was done up into a french twist with a jewelled french twist comb embelled within it. The pearls and crystals sparkled.

Tomoyo took, large gulps of air as she smoothed down her dress.

"Tomoyo, you look beautiful." Skaura said from the door way. She was now dressed in her maid of honour outfit which was a calm blue spaghetti strap dress that ended at her knees along with white chanel shoes. Her honey locks were done up in tiny ringlets that gave her hair a full look.

Sakura hugged her best friend.

"Oh I can't take this! Do I look alright? This dress deosn't make me fat deos it?" Tomooy asked, sucking in her already flat as an iron belly.

"No, you look absolutely perfect. Eriol won't be able to keep his eyes off you." Sakura replied, laughing. "He had better anyways, seeing as he deosn't knwo how much this dress cost." Sakura joked, making Tomoyo laugh.

"Right. I just hope to hell that Eriol is just a nervous as me" she commented angrily making them laugh.

"You have no idea. You make a beautiful bride, you just watch he's going to faint."

"That would be really funny" Tomoyo laughed

"Well it's time now. I'm going to get married. What if I trip and fall or froget to say my lines?" Tomoyo started freaking out at the last minute.

"Tomoyo, no no no no no no! You are gonna do just fine. It's just you and Eriol, nothing more. Okay. I love you." Sakura said affectionantly, kissing her best friend on the cheek.

"I love you too, thank you."

"Are you ready?"

Tomoyo took a deep breath. "Yeah," She smiled.

**W E D D I N G**

"Hey its time." Syaoran spoke. It was plain to see that Eriol was nervous.

Two little chidren walked along the ilse, sprinkling handfuls of white petals along the isle. Then the bridesmaid came dressed in a similar outfit to Sakura's except Sakura was the only one who had her dress shortened.

Sakura looked back at Tomoyo and winked before she started since, as she was the patron of honor. Unlike the others, her blue dress was long. She smiled seeing Damirus smirking at her.

Eriol turned when the bridal song started to play and his breath caught looking at his soon to be wife coming towards him. He gazed into her eyes, not breaking contact as Fujitaka did the honours of giving her away. She looked stunning. All Eruiol could see was her, they ways her eyes glowed, they shape of her body, her delicate lips...

It felt like Eriol had been waiting for an eternity, for Tomoyo to be standing next to him on the alter.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and these Woman in holy Matrimony. And therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace" the father said casting his gaze over the lot of people who were seated in silence, continuing he said "I shall now ask you to make your marriage vows."

Tomoyo and Eriol turned to each other and smiled sincerely knowing that this was what they wanted more then anything. "I, Li Eriol, take you Daijoudi Tomoyo, to be my Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us." Eriol spoke so softly and so sincerely. Tomoyo had to fight back to stop herself from tearing.

I mean, who would want to marry someone who looks like the bride from 'Corspes Bride'?

"I, Daijoudi Tomoyo, take you Li Eriol to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death do us part...Eriol, I've love you so much, from the moment I laid eyes upon you. Do you remember the first time we met at the car park, and I got angry at you cos you double parked." Tomoyo stated, a laugh erupted from the crowd of guest. "Well I've never forgotten that day, I'm so thankful that you did so, or else I might have never met you. Eriol, I will always love you." Tomoyo said a small tear escaping her eyes.

Sakura smiled proudly at her best friend. She had almost, just almost forgot about Syaoran being there until he turned to look at her.

"The rings." the father said smiling it was obvious that these people were truly in love and he felt proud to being doing their holy joining.

"With this ring, I thee wed your amazing kisses, your temper, and the amazing stack of lingeries you have." Eriol smiled putting the sapphire ring in to Tomoyo's finger. Again the crowd of guest broke out into a fit of laughter.

"With this ring, I thee wed your intoxicating persona, your hugs and the last part I can't really say" Tomoyo pronounced placing the tiny sapphire and daimond rocks encircled around the intire ring. The crowd couldn't stop laughing.

"As you have consented together to be bound to one another in lawful marriage. You have made special promises to each other which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and by the giving and receiving of rings." The father stated smiling brightly. "By the power vested in me, I pronounce you to be husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Eriol wasted no time in share a passion filled kiss with his wife.

Once the ceremony had finished, everyone congratulated the newly wedded couple, who clunged on to eachother like fleas on a dog.

The piano started, signalling it was time from the bride and groom dance. Sakura began to softly sing:

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on  
_

Tomoyo and Eriol were in the centre of the Garden. Tomoyo placed her hand in Eriol's and another on his shoulder. Eriol wrapped a firm arm around her waist.

"Shall we?" Eriol asked smiling as he lead her.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one

Sakura's voice became stronger. The guest were completely at silence as they watched the magnificent couple danicng together amazingly. Their eyes held warmth and love for the two. Sakura walked away from were she was standing by the piano, going closer towards the dancing duet.

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Oblivious to Skaura, Syaoran was watching her the whole time. **_She's so beautiful...her face...her voice._** Syaoran was completely mesmerized.

_There is some love that will not go away_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

As Sakura ended the song, everbody cheered. She hugged both Tomoyo and Eriol. "You guys were amazing!"

"No Sakura you were. Thank you so much." Tomoyo said, gracefully.

"Yeah, it's true. I could have cried because of that song." Eriol fake cried.Sakura's photographer Nigel Barker came by and annouced he wanted to take photo's for the wedding. They were several shots taken with the bride a groom along with Sakura and Syaoran and their close family. Eriol and Tomoyo also took some separate goofy ones too.

The moment Sakura had been dreaded arrived. It was time for her to share a dance with Syaoran, as well as the bride and groom and others.

Sakura stared coldly at Syaoran. "I just wanna let you know before we start, I'm only doing this from Tomoyo and Eriol, so don't think otherwise. While we're dancing, don't speak to me, don't look at me and try not to touch me as much okay?" Sakura spoke harshly. Syaoran was taken back, with this new Sakura.

**And...C U T!**

**I'm back guys, I've been a tad bit busy so I couldn't review as often, but that will soon change. The song was by Celine Dion it's called; My heart will go on. It's a real tear jerker. **

**Before I say anything, here is the previews to a new story I'll be posting up soon. It's called: My Next Door Ex Shrink. Enjoy! :**

**Full Summary:Li Syaoran, is a rich business man making a way and an infamous bachelor. What happens when an ex-girlfriend of his drops of his fourteen year old daughter. Thing are even more messed up when Sakura Kinimoto, his other ex-girlfriend, who happens to be a shrink moves into to his penthouse building ending up being his next door neighbour. Trouble is bound to happen in a multitude of ways...right?**

**My Next Door Ex Shrink**

"Oh by the way Michelle called today. You remember her? She's coming over to see you today. It's kinda pointless though seeing as you two haven't met in over sixteen year. I wonder why." Eriol said, oblivious to Syaoran reddening face. Suddenly Syaoran blurted out coughing, spurting and choking on the coffee.

"She's what?!" Syaoran yelled, trying to clean himself off.

"Yeah, she rang in a couple of hours ago. It must have slipped my mind." Eriol said, briefly waving it off.

"It's must have slipped your mind?! Has your head got a crack in it or something?!" Syaoran shouted, obviously unhappy about the whole ordeal.

"Well...when you put it like that..."

"This is just fucking great, Eriol. This day is gonna end terribly. Michelle is a mad woman...literally." Syaoran paced. "Is she outta her frickin mind?!"

"Outta respect for the woman who once knoogied my so hard, I lost five IQ point. I can't answer that question. But I can look is wall up and down." Eriol said bobbing his head up and down at the wall. To anyone who was passing by it would have seemed as if he was just nodding.

"She'd better have a pretty damn good reason for coming here. Or else, I'll..."

"You'll do what Syaoran? Face it, that woman is like a boomerang...she's relentless. She'll keep coming back to haunt your life, forcing you into an early grave, thus allowing me to rule this enterprise." Eriol evily grinned.

"Eriol? Shut up!" Syaoran spat.

"Yes, Eriol please follow Syaoran's adivce." A feminine voice spoke. Eriol and Syaoran turned their heads to the door where they saw a woman standing there.

Syaoran's Secretary came in looking flushed, shy and embarrassed. "I'm sorry Sir, I tried to stop her but she just-"

"It's okay Susie. Go back to whatever you were doing. I'll take it from here." Syaoran said glaring at the woman,as the secretary scurried out. "Michelle." he said solemnly

"Syaoran." She replied in the same tone. Michelle was a fairly beautiful woman, with her black hair, sparkly blue eyes which held ferocity in them.

"Michellee!!" Eriol cooed, walking up to her with opened arms. Only to be rebuked by her. "How much did you hear?" He asked, a little scared.

"Well lets just say, you'll soon lose more then five IQ points." Michelled said, crossing her arms over her chest, with one brow raised high. Syaoran could be heard scoffing.

"Would it be too late for me to say I'm sorry?" Eriol asked hopefully.

"Yes. Now shut up." Michelle said stepping up to Syaoran. "I didn't come here, to beg for you to take me back just incase you were wondering."

Syaoran smirked. "Didn't even coss my mind."

"This isn't funny Syaoran!" She spat.

"I don't see anything serious right now."

"Okay enough of the bs. I didn't come for that. I'm going to get right down to the point. Do you remember fifteen years ago, when I threw that huge birthday party for you?"

"Um...yeah? What deos that have to do with anything?"

"I was getting to that. Well after the party, do you remember what we did? If you do, you'll also remember that we were drunk and didn't have any...how can I say this...precautions. Do you see where I'm getting at?"

"Oh...OH!" Syaoran eye widened.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I found out I was pregnant with your child. I thought it would be best to keep this away from you, after we broke up. But our girl is just way too curious. Syaoran I think it's time for you to meet your daughter." As those last words escaped Michelle's mouth a teenage girl walked in. She had ringlets of black hair that was left out, framing her face. Her eyes were the shame shade as Syaoran. She was dressed in a black tank top with a white hoodie on top, a pair of skinny jeans and black flats. She also had a black shoulder bag. (A/N: Hand bag, purse, whatever).

"Her name is Naima, she's fourteen years old." Michelle turned to her daughter. "Naima, he's your farther." Michelle said softly. Naima slowly walked closer to Syaoran staring him in the eyes.

"Um...hi, I'm Naima..wait you already know that...I'm not very good at this am I?...wait no! A total moronic move you made...How are you?" She said nervously. Syaoran glares weren't helping either. It was time for uncle Eriol to save the day.

"So Naima is it? Well hello there, I'm uncle Eriol, nice to meet." Eriol said, beaming at the girl, who softly chuckled. "Ah, there it is. A pretty smile to match a pretty girl." Eriol tugged at her cheeks. "Michelle, she looks just like you..." Eriol looked around to find that Michelle was no longer there anymore.

"Um...Syaoran, I think Michelled just bailed." Eriol stated, rather dumbly.

"Yeah, I know," Syaoran sighed, dropped down in his chair. His glare still trained on his 'daughter'. "Are you really my daughter?"

"Yep!" She smiled, positively.

Syaoran groaned and slammed his head on to his mahogany desk. Naima's face faltered a little**.**

**And...C U T!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if it's out of wack, but I haven't been to a wedding in years soo, forgive me for my knowlegde, but I will be going to one this year in the summer holidays. It's my auntie's wedding. Yay auntie!!**

**Till next time**

**M.**


	7. Talk Shows and Relationships

**Hi guys, I'm back again and ready to get this story moving along the way now. I hope that the last chapter wasn't too boring or filler-like. Well I just wanna apologize for the long break that I took, but I was just flooded with too much things, so I had to step back from writing for a while, but I'm back a ready to update! Enjoy!**

**Shoulda Let You Go**

**0 7 **

Talk Shows and Relationships

Sakura was rushing around her room getting ready for her interview on Sue Piong's talk show; Japan's GD. Yes, after the paparazii''s had caught her at the wedding with Damirus, they wanted to dig deeper, so they managed to arrange an interveiw with her-which to a lot of pestering for Sakura to finally give in.

all night long Sakura had been contemplating on which bits of information to reserve, but thought that she might've aswell just told them, because one way or another, they would find out.

Sakura was dressed in dark jean and a black shirt and a white tie cardigan. Her curly hair was done up in a bun with a slim headband pushing her hair back. Damirus offered to pick her up and take her to the interview, but Sakura being as stubbon as she was, refuse.

Again, it took quite a bit of insisting before she actually agreed. She could hear knocking at her door. It was Damirus. Sakura quickly checked herself over before grabbing her hand bag and exiting with Damirus.

**Li H O U S E**

Syaoran was awoken by the sweet aroma of...food? He cracked his eyes open, then closed them again before fully opening them again. Syaoran grinned as he saw Lise getting dressed quietly.

"And where are you going?" He asked, staring at her behind.

"Nowhere, I just thought I'd fix up a little. Is that a crime?" Lisa chuckled. "I made you breakfast too," She said, as she planted herself next to him.

"Thank you, babe. But you shouldn't have gone through all that trouble afterall you need to take care of yourself and **_our _**baby **(A/N: That felt so wrong to write!)**." Syaoran said, as he stroked her belly.

"Yeah well I done it anyways, so there!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"And I thank you, I'll be right back," Syaoran said as he got outta bed and entered his master bathroom. As soon as he was gone, Lisa checked to make sure his door wasn't open. She crept out of the room, took out her cell and dialled a number.

**P A R K I N G L O T**

"Well thank you for driving me hear, I really appreciate it. I'll make it up to you big time." Skaura smiled, showing her gratitude.

"It's okay, I'll do anything for you, what are friends for right?" Damirus grinned. "You look nice," He complimented, making Sakura blush. "Ah, there it is. That adorable blush I love so much." He winked at her.

"Damirus, stop it! You are such a flirt,"

"No, only when I'm with you." He said, Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

"That's not true. I bet you say that to all the girls," Sakura muttered. "Well I'd better go, if I want to get this over and done with, right?" Sakura said, making her way out the car.

"Sakura, wait!...Um...I'll wait for you...you can make it up to me then. Okay?"

Sakura smiled. "Okay," She said before closing the door and making her way through the large doors of the big building. Just as she left, Damirus' phone rang, flipping it open he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Damirus, it's me." A feminie voice spoke into the phone with a hushed voice.

"Lisa? Why are you whispering?" He asked

"Because, I'm here with Syaoran."

"Lisa, you know I don't like the idea of sharing you with another man."

"I know, but it'll only be for a while. I promise."

"Okay. How is **_our _**baby?"

"Doing just fine, the rich bastard is convinced that the baby is his. He has no idea. Listen, I need you to make Sakura fall in love with you, I'll explain to you my reasons, but not now. Just make sure she falls in love with you fast okay. Am I gonna see you in Miami?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, I have to go. Bye, I love you."

"I lov-" The phone line was cut off. Damirus' face turned to a mixture of hatred and grimace. **_Li Syaoran you are going are gonna regret ever meeting Lisa. _**He grinned maliciously...

**T A L K S H O W**

Sakura had been sitting patiently for five minutes or so. She wasn't nervous at all. No way. In fact she was ready, She would tell them every single detail they wanted.

A women dressed in causual attire stepped into the room, with a bright yet fake smile plastered on her face. "Mrs Li-Miss Kinimoto, it's such a pleasure to meet you." the women tried to cover up her mistake hoping that Sakura didn't notice. But Sakura did notice it.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms?" Sakura said, unsurely, the woman hadn't stated her name.

"Sue Piong. I'm sure you are aware of the procedures that follow. I'll ask you a question, you'll answer however you wish and everything will be caught on camera, okay?"

"Alright,"

"Okay. Let me take you down to the set." The woman said as she led Sakura to a a larger room, with was circular. Half of the area was filled with a huge number of guest who were seated and conversing with eacch other. Once the saw Sakura on the stage they started to applauded.

1, 2, 3

"Hello and welcome back to another show of Japan's GD. Today I'm here with our lovely, star guest. Sakura Kinimoto." Sue said, in a proffessional voice.

"Hello everyone. It's a pleasure here on Japan's GD." Sakura said smiling. the crowd erupted into another buzzing applaud.

"Sakura, how have you been since your spilt with Li Syaoran, one of Asia's top ranking businessmen?"

"Well like some break up, it was a little hard, but I managed to get over with a lot of support coming from my family you know. I don't know where I'd be without them."

"It was published in the newspapares and magazine that you had been taken to a rehab institute. Could you explain more about that?"

**_why the hell would you ask me something like that? _**Sakura thought. she plastered a smile on her face. "That's true, After the spilt with Syaoran, I was in a sort of depressive state and it continued to develope over the days. I can't remeber clearly, but I had a break down and as published, thats was when I was taken to rehab."

"How long to it take for you to rehablitate yourself."

"I was in rehab for three month and then it took me another three months to rehabilitate myself, along with additional help of my therapist."

"You made such an amazing comeback, explain. Audience wouldn't you all like to know what happened to Sakura and her glowing persona?" Sue asked the audience as the cheered a loud 'yeah!'.

Sakura chuckled. "Well after that whole rehab mess, I decided to take a break a retreat to Cuba, where I spent a month there. While I was over there my best Tomoyo Li was planning photo shoots for magazines, commercial and what not. It was a way of showing everyone that even though I'm not a Li anymore I can still stand on my own to feet."

"Well you certianly showed us, we have a commercial video that you recently done with Billionaire Italian Courture. Lets take a peak." Sue said as she and Sakura turned to look at the large screen behind them.

_Sakura was sitting in a masculin postion, her make up was immaculate. She held up three fingers from her middle one to her pinkie finger and with the other hand she gestured an 'o'._

_"Three...o...thirty. The new Thirty watch collection by Billionair Italian Courture. For Men and Women." Sakura spoke, her voice was wispy and feathery, giving it a sexy edge._

The screen turned black. Yet again the crowd applauded. Sakura blushed. "Thank you, thank you everyone."

Once the audience quitened down, Sue spoke. "Wow Sakura. You certianly showed us your sexy streak! You said Tomoyo Li was the one who helped you out with all these photshoots and commercial, her wedding was a week ago, am I correct?"

"Yes that's right. It was absolutely amazing, Tomoyo looked stunning, even Eriol looked pretty good. It was a great wedding, amazing." Sakura chuckled.

"Congratulations to the newly weds Tomoyo and Eriol Li!" Sue said as the audience agreed with her. "So how are the peparations for the Miami Runway show. I heard it was going to be quiet the big thing."

"Yeah, it is only another three week until Miami. I'm really excited because I'll meeting and performing with other models from different backgrounds and it's will be a great thing to meet them, because with some of the models I feel like I can't relate, seeing as I started my career not to long from now maybe two years or so it's help to get some expert advice on these thing, you know."

"Yeah, as the saying geos, everyone needs help once in a while. What do you plan to do with Li being there also?"

"I don't understand?"

"Li syaoran is a good friends with the people who are organising the Miami Runway show, therefore Syaoran had disussed with them on holding his merger party there."

**_What! Why didn't Tomoyo or Eriol tell me about this. Didn't they think I could handle this? _**Sakura's mind was clouded as she looked at Sue for some kind of help, but no such luck there. **_Figures!_**Sakura swallowed done hard.

**D A M I R U S**

Damirus sat down in front of his TV watching the talk show with Sakura starring in it.

_"It wouldn't bother me, personally because we are going to be there for two very separate reasons. Besides I'm sure Li has put that whole thing behind him now, as I have."_

_"This is the question that has been haunting the media, our audiences, our viewers at home and myself. Are you involved with anyone at the moment?"_

_Sakura gave a light chuckle, she had been expecting this question. "No, I'm not currently involoved with anyone at the moment. It's not because of my split with Li. I think that I need to learn to just accept myself and mature enough beofre I can start a relationship. But there are times when I see a few guys and thing 'oh he's cute' or something like." Sakura smiled as the audience laughed at her little joke._

_"But i don't plan on staying single forever. When I feel like I'm ready and meet that Mr. Right then I just see how far it'll go, right? So for now I'm a single woman, focusing on myself and my career. I'm slowly building myself up. But it's not the end of the chapter."_

_"Thank you very much for coming on this show, myself and the audience wouldlike to say thank y-"_

Damirus switched off the TV. His face was hard. **_This is gonna be harder than I thought!_**

**And...C U T!**

**Ooh, everyone thought Damirus was the perfect one but guess again! The plot thickens. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and this very fast update coz that's the fastest I'll ever go for a very long time.**

**Till next time**

**M.**


	8. MIAMI: Secrets and Discoveries Pt 1

**Yes, yes I know I've been a totally poo head. I've taken a really long break and I'm really sorry for that but I'm back. Again many many sorries and apologies. So last chapter you saw two different sides of the story, now the plot begins to thicken. Okay so here's the special two part chapter. Enjoy!**

**Shoulda Let You Go**

**0 8**

**MIAMI: Secrets and Discoveries Pt. 1**

"Hey, are you free for this morning?" Sakura's mouth twitched upwards as she recognized the voice of the person on the phone. It was the one and only Damirus. Sakura was only wearing her PJ shorts and tee. She shuffled around her her house, with the phone pressed between her ear and shoulder, while attempted to clean up her front room.

"Um, sure. Where should we meet?" Sakura said, finally being able to hold the phone with her hand, letting her shoulder fall and relax.

"That cafe, five stores from your apartment?"

"Oh, you mean Sammy's. when?"

"Say, forty-five minutes"

"Okay, I'll see you there. Bye."

"Bye." Sakura hung up.

She soon forgot about cleaning up and focused on getting ready for her _date. _Wait...WHAT? **_It's not a date Sakura. You and Damirus are just friends, besides it's not like you wanna get into another relationship anyways. You enjoy being single and being only able to focus on your career._**

**C A F E**

"So how are the preparations for the Miami fashion Runway show going?" Damirus asked casually, as he took a sip from his black coffee.

"It's going great actually, but I'm just a little bit stressed. It's in three days time. Tomoyo decided to meet over there, in Miami. She's is gonna be in BIG trouble!"

"Really? Why?"

"Well, she didn't tell me that a certain someone was gonna be there. Oh and by the way he's also throwing a party for his meger there! Thats' why!? Just wait till I see her there!"

"I feel sorry for Tomoyo, then."

"Yeah, so do I but, oh well. So are you excited about watching me do my thing in Miami?"

"Oh, definitely." Damirus said, confidently. He flashed her a smile, making her blush.

"Stop it." Sakura said in embarrassment.

Damirus leaned in, his face just inches away from hers. Sakura could smell the rich smell of his cologne. She felt herself blush even more, if that was possible. "Stop what, Sakura?" Damirus smirked, he brushed his lip against Sakura.

Her lips parted slightly and her eyes slowly started to close. **_Shes' starting to fall for me! _**Damirus thought, triumphantly. He cupped Sakura's chin and drew her into a kiss.

Just as they broke away, Sakura realized what she had done. her heart started hammering against her rib cage. She looked at Damirus, only to find him staring at her, with a look of worry in his eyes. "Sakura, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I am!" Sakura snapped. "Look I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I just remembered I have something to do. Bye." With that said, Sakura slapped some money down to pay for her order and left the cafe, leaving a very satisfied Damirus behind.

Sakura, lightly jogged down the road to her home. She had to stop herself from tearing up. This wasn't even supposed to happen. Yes, she had gotten over the fact that Syaoran had cheated. But she wasn't ready fro another relationship, or was she? Damirus was a good friend, but was she ready to even _consider _getting into a relationship with him, let alone being in one with him?

Sakura arrived to her apartment door and got in. She straight away locked herself in her bedroom. **_Oh stop it Sakura. Your getting worked up over nothing. Maybe her just felt like being friendly, you know like a Little friendly kiss. it's not the end of the world is it?! _**One side of Sakura said. **_Yeah, but he was being way too friendly, he kissed you on the lips Sakura! A friendly kiss in on the cheek, unless he oh-so-accidentally missed your cheek. which I highly doubt. _**The other side of Sakura contradicted.

Now Sakura was having a mental battle with her inner_selves**. **_She buried her face in her pillow, holding her breath for a long time. Finally let it all lout, she decided it would be best to just call him later. Pulling out a medium sized suitcase Sakura, threw it on her bed and started packing her clothes.

**L A T E R...**

After finishing packing her clothing items. Sakura sat on her bed contemplating on whether to called Damirus or just leave it at that. She had already punched in his number, all she had to do was call. **_Should I? But even if I do what am I gonna say to him? "Oh hi Damirus, sorry for running out so fast oh a by the way your an amazing kisser!" _**Sakura's eyes widened at what she had just thought. **_Did I just think he was an amazing kisser? Oh, Sakura you are sp pathetic. just forget about it!_**

Sakura was about to place the phone back on it's cradle, when her finger accidentally pressed against the dial button. Uh-oh. She was calling Damirus. Sakura started panicking. What was she gonna do? Well it was too late now.

"Hello?" Damirus' deep voice, sounded through the phone.

"H-hi, Damirus. It's me."

"Sakura? Um, hey."

"Hey." Sakura said nervously.

"Look about today, I-"

"No, Dmairus." Sakura sighed. "It was totally my fault. I should have never ran out on you like that. It's just I wasn't comfortable with what was going on. And before you say anything. It wasn't you...it was me."

Sakura heard Damirus softly chuckle on the other end. "Where have I heard that saying before. Look Sakura it's okay. I'm partly to blame for what happened. I shouldn't have made that move. I'm such an insensitive jerk."

Okay...what just happened? Sakura did not want him to feel guilty. "Damirus, no it's not your fault. Seriously." Sakura felt her cheeks warm up. "Do you wanna come over?"

"Sure, I'll be right over." Damirus said before hanging up.

**1 0 M I N U T E S L A T E R...**

In ten minutes time Damirus was standing outside of her door. His face held a mix emotion of worry and compassion for Sakura. She opened the door wider for him to enter.

"Thanks for coming over. You really didn't have too. I was being selfish asking you to come all the way here, you must have better things to do with your time then stay here with me. " Sakura lied. She wanted to be selfish, she wanted him to be hear and listen to every single kind of crap that came out of her mouth.

"You're my friend Sakura, I'd do anything for you." He flashed her a reassuring smile. Damirus watched as Sakura stood there, awkwardly. "There's something on your mind I can tell." Sakura looked up at Damirus, her eyes betraying her and exposing the truth. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Sakura nodded and sat beside Damirus. He put his arm around her a drew her into a warm hug. Sakura gave a deep sigh. "I'm didn't realize how frustrated I was about starting a relationship with someone until today."

"I'm guessing this has something to do with your ex-husband?" Damirus asked with a raised brow. Sakura didn't respond to him and that confirmed his suspicions. "What really happened between you and him?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got all the time in the world."

Sakura took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes. Sya-Li and I didn't marry out of love. We got married because of an arranged marriage set up by our parents. I wasn't happy about and I knew that Li wasn't happy about it but, I never knew he was mad. I guess he wanted to hurt me. A year into our marriage and I started hearing thing about Li. But I wanted to be a good wife, ya know? I cooked, I cleaned, I did everything he wanted or needed. So being a good wife, I'd just ignore it and not bother him too much.

So that's what I did. As we got onto our second year of marriage the rumor became worse and worse. Some of my friends were even telling me! But I was just to caught up in being the perfect wife that I just let it past. But one day I heard a rumor that really hurt me, so I wait until Syaoran got home one night and asked him about it. He just told me lies and said i was being paranoid and the friends that I hung out with weren't true friends if they tried to turn me against him. So I stupidly allowed him with that excuse. Every time I asked him about it, her feed me lie after lie and like a lost puppy, I just followed along.

All the evidence was right there. The make-up on his shirt, the perfume, the text messages and even the calls that always seemed to be the wrong number whenever I picked up. But I was just so dumb! I started getting tired and that's when I blew up. And all that frustration lead to me being here today." Sakura took another deep breath to calm herself down.

"I wonder what would have happened if I kept on listening to his lies? Would thing have been different?" Sakura asked Damirus.

"Well for starters, you wouldn't have met me. Imagine how your life would have been then. Terrible!" Damirus joked, earning a laugh from Sakura.

"You always know how to cheer me up don't you?" Sakura said, playfully punching him in the arm."

"I do, don't I?" Damirus grinned.

"Thank you for listening, I feel so much better." Sakura thanked, Damirus.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Damirus drew her a big hug. Sakura looked over his shoulder and stared at the clock on her wall, her eyes widened at the time. It was almost midnight.

"Well I had better get going. Goodnight, Sakura." Damirus said. Just as he was about to leave, Sakura pulled him back and brought him into a kiss...

**Dun...Dun...D U N!**

**Aww, sorry but the story ends there. Isn't cool how I make Damirus seem caring for her. All the better for the later chapters. Sakura is really confused right now, you especially notice, by the way she contradicts herself alot. Anyways, just as a heads up this story is coming to a close, I know it'll be very sad to finish this story, especially because I enjoyed writing it and reading your amazing reviews.**

**Till next time**

**M.**


	9. MIAMI: Secrets and Discoveries Pt 2

**Hey everyone! Guess what?? It was my BIRTHDAY!! That's right the 19 of June. I'm so excited and seeing as I feel real giddy I'll give you this update. Thanks for all the fantastic reviews, you guys are amazing, plz keep it up. You guys have been an amazing inspiration and pushed me to keep writing. Please check out my other stories too and tell me what you think of them. Anyways I really excited about the summer holidays that are coming up. Even though my mum is going to Africa for a whole month (how are we gonna eat!) and she won't let me come with her until next year summer holiday. I can still go out with my friends and travel around England to visit relative. Also my aunties having a massive and I mean MASSIVE wedding in France, so I'm going there for three day. I'm one of the bridesmaid. YAY me!! Well enough of me blabbering let get on with the story. Enjoy!**

**Shoulda Let You Go**

**0 9**

**MIAMI: Secrets and Discoveries Pt 2**

Without breaking lip contact, Sakura pulled Damirus into her apartment and shut the door with her foot. Her back was against the wall, while Damirus' hands rested on her hips. All over Sakura's senses were diminished. Right now, she couldn't think of anything but one: **_This feels so right, but at the same time so wrong..._**

**Li HOUSE**

Syaoran leaned forward, against his balcony railing. The cool breeze slightly ruffled his hair messy hair. In his hand, he felt his cell vibrating. Someone was calling him. Look at the caller ID, it stated Eriol...Eriol?! Why would he be calling on his honeymoon?

None the less, Syaoran answered the cell. "Hello?" Came his monotone voice.

"Hey cousin. How's it going back there?"

"Not much. Although everything much more peaceful since your away."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Your lucky, I'm enjoying my honeymoon right now or else I would've kicked your ass."

"Yeah," Syaoran scoffed. "I'd like to see how far you can punch from Greece to here. Anyways, is there a reason behind this phone call."

"Yes, infact there is. Miami is coming up very fast and after everything that has been going, I think it's better if you talk to Sakura. That way there will be less tension."

"Eriol, do you hear yourself?"

"Syaoran, I'm serious. That girl is not gonna be able to concentrate with you there. You've caused her enough trouble, I'm not sure if you talking to her will have a positive or negative affect on her. But it's worth a shot.

"What makes you think she'd want to talk to me? We haven't even spoken let alone seen each other in over two months. Besides, she is no importance of me now."

"Oh, and why so?"

"Because," Syaoran sighed. "Lisa is pregnant, with my child."

There was silence on the other end.

"Are you sick?! With Lisa? Of all people how could you do something like that with her. i know those types of girls Syaoran. They don't give a damn about anyone but themselves. All that bitch is after is your money and fame, nothing more. Do you think she loves you?" Eriol waited for Syaoran to respond.

"You know what, your just like my Mother. Do me a favour a mind your own goddam business, alright?!"

"Thank you Syaoran. Thank you ever so much!" Eriol said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm glad to be related to your mother, because that shows that we **both **have some common sense. You don't even realize how pathetic you are right now. _Lisa is pregnant with my baby. _" Eriol mimicked. "I would assume that your current profession requires you to be smart. So tell me where did you brain go in, I dunno, all these past four year of your frickin' life!!"

"Eriol-"

"No you listen Syaoran. I'm saying this because I care about you. YOU NEED SAKURA. Not some little skank you picked off the roadside. See you in Miami!" With that said Eriol hung up on Syaoran.

Syaoran was seething inside. The cool night air was doing nothing to calm him down. Even by a small fraction. Instantly he felt two pair of hand wrap themselves around his torso.

"Baby, is everything okay?" It was none other that Lisa.

"Have you ever lied to me?" Syaoran's voice was hard, cold and steely.

Lisa's heart pace quickened. **_Has he caught on?_**"Syaoran why the sudden question. I mean don't you trust me?"

"Answer the fucking question! Have you ever lied to me?!"

"N-no, I could never lie to you. Syaoran I lov-" Before she could finish her sentence, Syaoran stalked back into his room. Lisa needed to contact Damirus. There was going to be a change of plans.

**S A K U R A**

There would only be a couple more hours until her plane flight. Sakura was getting ready. Her mind was filled with a ton of things. They all led to one thing though, Damirus. **_What really happened between us?!_**

A small kiss developed into much more. No! they didn't go that far. They could've but didn't. Sakura was dead cautious about making the same mistake. But it did feel nice, to have someone care about you, and make you feel special. It wasn't until last night that Sakura realized how frustrated she was. Frustrated with love and possible sexually frustrated.

_Flashback_

_Without breaking lip contact, Sakura pulled Damirus into her apartment and shut the door with her foot. Her back was against the wall, while Damirus' hands rested on her hips. All over Sakura's senses were diminished. Right now, she couldn't think of anything but one: **This feels so right, but at the same time so wrong...**_

_Sakura allowed herself to be led over to her sofa. She felt her world tilt as Damirus laid her down. He licked her bottom lip, granting permission. Without hesitation, Sakura allowed his tongue to slide into her mouth. He tasted her, he explored her. Their tongues were involved in a heated frenzy._

_Damirus rested his hands on her slim waist. Sakura placed on against her thigh and the other on her ass. Damirus massaged both places, making Sakura give a small moan. His lips trailed down from her mouth to her neck, placing feathery kisses on her flesh. At one point, Damirus began to suck on a small part of Sakura's neck, the sucking soon turned into a soft nibbling that grew desperate with every passing second._

_Sakura ran a hand through his hair. His lips found there way on her chest, they only thing that was preventing him from her soft mounds was that low cut top she was wearing. Damirus captured her lips again as he attempted to remove her top. Sakura pulled of his jacket and started on his shirt. She felt herself press up agaisnt his form. It felt good. Too good._

_Thats when Sakura realized what was happening. "Stop. Damirus stop!"_

_End of Falshback_

That was when it all ended. Sakura didn't realized that she started to heat up thinking about. Yup, she was definitely sexually frustrated. She didn't need a doctor to tell her that. I had been quite a long time since she had got any. But she couldn't be blamed. She was a woman after all and women had needs.

Sakura searched through her wardrobe for something comfy and casual to wear on the plane ride. Settling on a pair of denim Capri's and a cherry red jumper. Sakura quickly did her hair in a tight bun. She was now ready; her suitcase was packed, her ticket and passport were with her, she was dressed. Now it was a matter of waiting for Damirus and their cab.

Yes, they were travelling together. It wasn't going to be a problem, hopefully. But how would she explain it to Tomoyo, because that girl could read Sakura like an open book.

**_I wonder whats taking Damirus so long? _**Sakura thought. As soon as that thought went through her mind, someone knocked on her door. **_That must be him. How does he always do that? _**Sakura thought, whilst she went to open the door. As predicted there was Damirus standing in front of her with that adorable smile on his face.

"What took you so long?" Sakura joked. She allowed him in.

"Terrible traffic." He feigned frustration. "Our carriage awaits us, pretty you miss." Damirus said as he bowed down. "YOur majesty." He added in an English voice.

"Why thank you sir," Sakura said in the same English accent. She soon broke out into a fit of giggles. "We are so obnoxious."

"Me or you? Coz I thought, I was being pretty cute and gentleman-ish." Damirus pouted. Sakura playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Is that even a word? Now come on. We woudn't want to miss our flight now would we."

"Of course not. Let me." Damirus offered to carry her suitcase.

**M i A M i**

After landing, the took a taxi to the hotel that all the participants would be staying at. The Sagamore hotel was a very grand, five star hotel. **(A/N: This is a real hotel, by the way).**

"I'll go check us in okay?" Damirus kindly offered. Sakura sat down in one of the plush seats. She was tired and needed a good nights sleep, before all the action started. After all she had three runway shows for one week. Sakura slowly felt her eyes closing to sleep.

"Sakura?" Skaura heard her name being called out a turned her head to the direction. Her eyes widened at what she say. **_I had expected for them to be here. But not this early._**

There they both were standing.

Eriol and Tomoyo. **(A/N: Haha, I got ya. You guys thought that it was Syaoran and Lisa, right?). **Tomoyo dashed over to Sakura's direction and pulled her into a bear hug. "OMG! Sakura! Look at you, you look so different, so new...so..." Tomoyo couldn't finish her sentence for she was too dazzled.

"Oh, I missed you so much. Look at you, I;d never thought I'd see the day when Tomoyo would finally have a tan." Yes, it was true, Tomoyo had a small tan that showed most on her face. Sakura hugged Eriol also.

"So how was Greece like?" Sakura asked, missing the mischeivious glance that passed between the newlyweds.

"It was hot, dirty and very very...se-"

"Okay, forget I even ask. Y'all are way to nasty for me. Anyways, I'm here with Damirus as well." Sakura called at to Damirus. Tomoyo and Eriol gave each other a sideways glance as Damirus slung his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"Everything is ready." Damirus said to Sakura. He then turned his attention to the newlyweds. "So how was that honeymoon?"

"It was great. Greece is an amazing place and have real great food too." Tomoyo informed with a smile.

"Well I can see Greece had an impact on you. You look absolutely stunning Tomoyo." Damirus complemented with his trademark smile.

"Thank you."

"You had better not be trying to steal my wife now, are you?" Eriol warned, with fake malice in his voice.

"Of course not. Not when I have everything here." Damirus said, glancing at Sakura while he said that. This time, Skaura didn't fail to miss the look in Tomoyo's eyes. She wanted to talk, with every single detail. and _now._

"Excuse us ladies while we dicuss about the runway arrangements." Tomoyo dragged Skaura away form the two men. "Sakura what is going on between you and Damirus? Don't tell me that you and him are..are-"

"NO! Actually I don't know yet. A few days ago we got really intimate and-"

"How intimate? You didn't have s-"

"NO, God no. Well we was about too, but-"

"Sakura how could you do this?! I no it's not my choice as to who you decide to get intimate with. But c'mon, you shouldn't throw yourself out there like that, after what just happened."

"So what do you want me to do Tomoyo? I need someone. You don't understand how I felt when he touched me. Tomoyo, I don't know what to do anymore and I'm tired of not being with someone. You have Eriol, but I have no one. What do I do? Focus on my career and be labelled career woman, who can't even fall in love, let alone find a guy!?"

"Sakura, I-"

"No, Tomoyo. I know I've rushed in but I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

"SAKURA!" Damirus yelled, waking Sakura out of her sleep. She looked around, then at Damirus.

"Is Tomoyo here?" Sakura asked.

"N-no. Why do you ask?" Damirus said concern in his eyes.

"Oh." It was just a dream. A dream, that was all it was. Something was telling her that explaining this to Tomoyo was going to be more than she ever bargained for.

**S A K U R A' S R O O M**

Sakura laid down on her bed with Damirus beside her. They were both engaged in a hot kiss. Sakura was on top of Damirus. His hands were lost under her top. They talked for hours, but the desire to taste each other was building.

Just as the kiss was about to get deeper. Someone knocked at Sakura's door. Groaning, Skaura pulled away and answered the door. Standing there was one of the hotel attendant.

"Miss Kinimoto?"

"Yes that's me."

"I have a message to deliver to you. You are to go to the garden, where that person will await you. It's very urgent, I'm told."

"Do you have the name of this person."

"No ma'am, I'm not required to say." The man said, before leaving.

Sakura sighed. "I'll be back Damirus." Sakura said, slipping some shoes on.

After a short elevator ride, Sakura found herself in the spectacular garden. The night and all the lights made it very romantic. Sakura walked to the grand fountain. She sat on the edge and dipped her hand into the cool water.

"I see you got my message." That voice was familiar...too familiar.

Sakura's eyes hardened as she turned and glared at the man who made her life hell. "What do you want?" Sakura sneered. For what he was about to say, Sakura needed to be prepared.

**And...C U T!**

**SO how was that? I've finally got it done and I'm so exhausted so goodnight!**

**Till next time.**


	10. MIAMI: Secrets and Discoveries Pt 3

**Guys it been such a long time since I last updated and I'm extremely sorry about that but when I'm in school theres really nothing that I can do about it. I'm finally on my summer holiday, so since I haven't been doing such a good job of updating, I'll make sure that this story is finished before the end of the summer holidays. There's only a few more chapters left so I'm hoping you guys can keep up with me until then, not long to go now, but it won't be all rushed, I can assure you. Well here's the third part. Enjoy!**

**Shoulda Let You Go**

**1 0**

**MIAMI: Secrets and Discoveries pt. 3**

Sakura laid down on her bed with Damirus beside her. They were both engaged in a hot kiss. Sakura was on top of Damirus. His hands were lost under her top. They talked for hours, but the desire to taste each other was building.

Just as the kiss was about to get deeper. Someone knocked at Sakura's door. Groaning, Sakura pulled away and answered the door. Standing there was one of the hotel attendant.

"Miss Kinimoto?"

"Yes that's me."

"I have a message to deliver to you. You are to go to the garden, where that person will await you. It's very urgent, I'm told."

"Do you have the name of this person."

"No ma'am, I'm not required to say." The man said, before leaving.

Sakura sighed. "I'll be back Damirus." Sakura said, slipping some shoes on.

After a short elevator ride, Sakura found herself in the spectacular garden. The night and all the lights made it very romantic. Sakura walked to the grand fountain. She sat on the edge and dipped her hand into the cool water.

"I see you got my message." That voice was familiar...too familiar.

Sakura's eyes hardened as she turned and glared at the man who made her life hell. "What do you want?" Sakura sneered. For what he was about to say, Sakura needed to be prepared.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Sakura?"

"It's Kinimoto, to you! I asked you a question, what the hell do you want!" Sakura had to use all her willpower to refrain herself from violently hurting this man who stood before her.

"Sakura, there's no need for that," Syaoran advanced, but that only caused Sakura to retreat from him.

"Do not call me by my first name. Do not order me around and do not even think about coming close to me. You have no right!" Sakura spat at him. Her jaw clenched and her fist tightened.

"Okay. I guess I desevere that." Syaoran heard Sakura scoff.

"No. You deserve more than that, you swine."

"Sakura I didn't come here to fight with you."

"Oh, so you're here to tell me that, you're sorry and want my forgiveness? Yeah right, like you heart could ever feel the need for someones forgiveness. Your heart is nothing but a piece of cold, stone-hard muscle!"

"Sakura, please just stop and listen to me alright. I didn't come here to make any trouble, I only asked for you because I wanted to talk. So please, just listen...please...?"

Sakura turned her face away, from him, but didn't make any response indicating that she wanted or didn't want to her what he had to say.

"Just listen to what I have to say and I promise I will never bothered you again."

Sakura turned to him and looked thoughtful for a second. "I'm listening."

Syaoran looked taken back, but her reply. Not really expecting her to listen to what he had to say. But she did, so it was worth a shot. "I'm sorry for what happened between us, okay? I realized that it wasn't fair to make you have to go through all that suffering. But I was mad about being forced into marrying someone I didn't love. It wasn't fair and I took it all out on you. But Sakura, I'm so sorry."

"That is no excuse. I was mad too, but did you see me playing with your heart?! Even if your feeling weren't real for me, there was no need for that!"

"Sakura I k-"

"No! You listen to me. Not only did you betray me and betray our marriage, you lied, you decieved and you manipulated me. Did I do something wrong, to make you hate me the way you do?! You put me through so much hell. I suffered, I was depressed and I went through a six month rehabilitation period because of YOU. So don't you dare come here and try a apologize and explain yourself, because all I see is a heart-less bastard, that thinks he walk back into my life and make me hurt again. So long as you live, never...NEVER ever even think about coming into contact with me." Sakura said harshly. She walked right past a gutted Syaoran, who stood there like an idiot, think over the words that she spoke.

He pushed her too far over the line. And he knew he was going to regret it...

**S A K U R A ' S H O T E L R O O M**

"What took you?" Damirus asked

"I was taking care of something." Sakura answered, her voice quiet and low.

"Are you okay? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I need to be alone,"

"Okay, I understand. Goodnight Sakura." Damirus kissed her forehead. After he left the room Sakura threw herself on the bed and silently sobbed into her pillows...

**2 D A Y S L A T E R**

"Damirus, I just don't know how long I can keep this up with Syaoran. He way to smart for his own good. I know he's catching onto me. We have to end this...and soon." Lisa spoke

"I know that, but what are we gonna do put a gun to their heads and get all their money? We have to think about this thoroughly, but I promise it'll be over soon." Damirus captured Lisa's lips in a hungry kiss. She giggled against his kisses, whilst he hand freely roamed underneath his clothing. "We'll be together with **_our _**baby."

"I want you to hurry, I can't stand the little bitch Sakura getting all close to you. You're mine and no-one elses. And I'd prefer to keep it that way." Lisa purred, pressed her full chest against his chest.

"Of course, babe. Sakura's pretty but she deosn't really do much for me. You on the other hand..."

Damirus and Lisa were oblivious to the two people who were secretly watching them for the shadows. "Oh. My. God. That fucking bastard!" A female voice whispered harshly.

**And...C U T!**

**Okay so that wasn't exactly the greatest piece of work that I could come up with, but it's late in the night, I'm tired, but I wanna give y'all something. Please to be angry, I'm trying and pushing myself to do more. Thank you ever so much for your reviews, you guys are so amazing. Without you lot, I don't think this story would have made it pretty far. Well please keep on reviewing and tell me what you think.**

**Till next time**

**M.**


End file.
